This invention relates in general to surface treating devices and deals more particularly with an improved power operated device for treating a surface, as, for example, applying cleaning solution to and removing it from a surface to be cleaned or removing a spilled liquid from a source.
In cleaning a typical floor surface using a sponge mop or the like, it is conventional practice to work from a bucket or pail containing a relatively large quantity of cleaning solution, usually a mixture of water and ammonia or liquid detergent. The mop is dipped into the bucket to pick up cleaning solution and is periodically "wrung-out", usually into the same bucket. Unless two buckets are used, one for clean solution and one for collecting dirty solution, which rarely the case, dirty solution is introduced into the clean solution after the first mopping application causing the clean solution to become progressively dirtier as the operation continues. Unless the dirty solution is thrown away and replenished with clean solution several times during the mopping operation, the floor is actually being "cleaned" with dirty solution after the initial application of solution to the floor.
Cleaning devices of the aforedescribed general type are wasteful in that large quantities of cleaning solution may be prepared and handled in cleaning an average floor, although a relatively small amount of cleaning solution is actually applied to the floor during the cleaning process.
Such power operated surface scrubbing, polishing and cleaning devices as have heretofore been available have not solved the aforedescribed problem, are usually heavy and cumbersome, operate on conventional household electrical current and require a lengthy electric supply cord which must be coiled or otherwise organized for storage. Further, the use of such an electrically powered device to perform a wet surface treating or cleaning operation presents a potentially serious electrical shock hazard.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved, compact, lightweight, electrically powered surface treating device operated by a self-contained low voltage power source and having a low profile which enables the device to be moved into the kick space of a kitchen cabinet or the like when the device is moved either toward the cabinet or in a direction generally parallel to the direction of cabinet extent. A further aim of the present invention is to provide an improved power operated cleaning device which is economical to use and which carries a supply of cleaning solution which may be dispensed as required for immediate use, and which picks up and stores for later disposal dirty solution produced during the cleaning process. A still further aim of the invention is to provide a power operated device for picking up liquid spilled on a surface and storing it for disposal at a later time.